History
by kr kill
Summary: drabble. Yami wants to remember the past. Seto wants nothing but to stop him. Hints of yami x seto.
1. One: History

Drabble: History

**

* * *

A/N:** Dedicated to drabblefish community. My fourth entry for the challenges and first entry under the category of Yu-Gi-Oh! Inspired by the pharaoh episodes and the match between Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi during the first season; not my expertise, so sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

* * *

Yami Yugi was an enigma. 

He remembered clearly his sheer determination to prove that the past was just as important as the present and the future. He remembered how Yugi's other personality defeated him in a friendly yet unfriendly way. (1)

All because of the past and because once upon a time in history, he was the High Priest of Egypt and Yami was his Pharaoh. _Once upon a time in history._

Beyond that he had no idea why knowing his history could hurt him. There was nothing to be afraid of, he has Kaiba Corporation and he has his brother, Mokuba, safe and sound.

Seeing Yami though, brings forth uncertainties. The need to forget the past and move on was overwhelming. The need to defeat Yami and make him stop uncovering his history…their history was devastating.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was an idiot. 

He remembered clearly his sheer determination to show him that the past was insignificant, that the future was the only thing to look forward to and that he has suffered enough to bare the pain once more.

He pretended to not remember so that Seto Kaiba will try to regain those memories in time. Hoping that he'd look beyond the Pharaoh and the High Priest in history, see what was really happening. _Guess not._

Aside from that he had no idea what he'll do if Seto starts remembering too. But for now there was nothing to be afraid of, he has his aibou and he has Jiichan, safe and sound.

Seeing Seto though, brings forth more memories. Pleasant and unpleasant. Memoirs Seto wanted to forget. Memoirs Seto was always in. Memoirs that wouldn't seem to occur any time soon. Memoirs of his history…their history together.

**

* * *

A/N:** Extremely short. What can you expect from a drabble? Reviews are welcome, thank you very much.

(1) The way I watched the episode, Yami said something like…he would defeat Seto as a friend and as an enemy.


	2. Two: War

Drabble: War

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicated to drabblefish community. My fifth entry for the challenges, theme #2: war. Sequel to History, and still based from the Pharaoh episodes.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

* * *

Yami was the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt but that was before Zork raged war. Now he was just a shadow of Yugi Mutou, a Pharaoh who does not know even his own name. 

He locked himself in the Millennium Puzzle three thousand years ago and with the impending war to merge what was once the past and the present; Yami had no choice but to go into battle.

To go into battle meant confronting his forgotten past. It meant reliving those special moments he spent with his High Priest before the tragedy occurred.

oOoOo

Seto was nothing but a loyal High Priest but that was before Zork raged war. Now he was reincarnated as Seto Kaiba, the powerful and popular owner of Kaiba Corp.

He knew nothing about Shadow Games and war. He didn't believe in those, he was only the creator of the duel disks. But with Mokuba involved, Seto had no choice but to go into battle.

To go into battle meant confronting his past. It meant reliving those special moments he'd seen with the Pharaoh when he had flashes of his past life.

oOoOo

_But tell me how many times did Yami endanger himself to protect his country? How many painful memories did he relive to defeat the Dark Lord?_

_How many times did he say goodbye to Seto? Seth?_

_A thousand times too many, Atemu parted with Seth. Time and time again, does Yami need to part with Seto as well?_

oOoOo

Yami was the King of Games. He knew what he wanted and dreamed that someday he could fulfill it if only he would be granted to do so.

The war had taught him to say goodbye. To part with the only thing he wanted to spend his whole being with.

The war took his memories away. His name may be the key to win the battle but his memoirs were the key to his heart.

The war gave back his name, his memories but it never brought back his life. Or so he thought.

oOoOo

Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He knew what he wanted and dreamed that someday he could fulfill it if only the public could accept.

The war had taught him pain. To part with the only thing he wanted to spend his whole being with.

The war did not take his memories away nor did it take his name. Though it did give him a new persona where his past memories were erased almost the same as taking them away.

The war gave back nothing but mere memories he did not want to remember. Or so he thought.

oOoOo

_Yami Yugi's greatest rival is Seto Kaiba. Likewise, Seto Kaiba's greatest rival is Yami Yugi. And no one else can rival each other but themselves._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** A little longer but still short. Tried experimenting but with how I made History, this is the best connection I could give. Reviews are welcome, thank you very much.


End file.
